mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Gear
Gear are items that can be used to customize your Pro's appearance. Gear items can be equiped in the Custom Class section of the Locker Room or at the class selection screen at the start of a game. Gear is currently only available in the PC version of the game. Team Fortress 2 Gear The first gear made available was from Team Fortress 2 (part of a cross-game promotion with TF2 also sporting gear from MNC), made available to all who bought MNC before February 1st. Wearing each of the new gear also earns the player an Honor ProTag specific to that class. *The Assault can sport an eyepatch and cap like the Demoman. *The Tank can don the Pyro's gas mask. *The Assassin can put on the Scout's headphones and a paper mask with the Spy's face on it. *The Gunner can wear the Heavy's ammo bandolier. *The Sniper can exchange his cap for the slouch hat of his TF2 counterpart. *The Support can take on the Engineer's hard hat and the Medic's backpack. The TF2 gear was available as a bundle for 50 Combat Credits in Super MNC. Retro Gear The second available gear, called Retro Gear, was presented with the Feb. 4 2011 update along with the Preseason Hero gear. The Pros have white/orange (or white/blue, depending on the team) colored suits instead of black/orange (or black/blue) colored suits. Some other minor details are also added to the armor. Retro Gear is available to all players. Following a March 25, 2011 update, Retro Gear (and the related Preseason Hero Gear below) now features new taunts for for each class. Preseason Hero Gear This type of Gear is only available to those who preordered the game during the BETA phase. It appears exactly like the Retro Gear except for the golden platings added to suits. Wearing one of these Gear earns the Preseason Hero Honor. Crimson Gear Crimson Gear, a Valentine's Day theme available to all players, not only sports hearts and other red adornments for each class but also embellishes various visual effects in-game (for example, the Headshot graphic will show a broken heart instead of the usual broken target, and all characters will die in a shower of rose petals). It also makes the grey parts of the armor black. Outlander Gear This Gear was added in the March 10th 2011 Update, and includes new taunts & Quotes when worn along with a different visual style. The gear appears as a darkened version of the default skin with extra embellishments in the form of metal plates and other extra armor parts. Outlander Gear is available to all players. In addition, the Assassin gets a specific additional Gear: the costume of the Cardboard Tube Samurai (another shout-out to Penny Arcade) which was released as its own free DLC. This Gear alters her Dagger and Sword to look like cardboard tubes (though this does not alter their damage) and alters her Dagger and Shuriken Launcher taunts (the Sword taunt remains the same despite its altered appearance). At PAX East players that visited uber's stand got keys for an exclusive skin called Battle Damage Cardboard Tube Skin. The key would be activated just like any game on Steam. PAX East Keys.jpg|At the top keys for the game while down keys for the gear. Chickey Gear This Gear was added in the May 18th 2011 Update, and lets Pros wear a chicken head costume, making them look a bit like Chickey Cantor. Chickey Gear is available to all players. Summer Gear This Gear was added as part of the Steam Summer Camp Sale. It takes the Retro Gear and gives the Pros summer shades and various other summer-related embellishments. *Assault: A lobster bib. *Tank and Gunner: A Bacon grill atop their armor. *Assassin: A chef's toque and apron, and her blades become cooking utensils (no effect on damage). *Sniper: A yellow duck float ring. *Support: Two cans of Spunky Cola, one on each side of his head with straws leading down to his mouth. Pros using Summer Gear share a unique taunt common to all classes and weapons (this Taunt shows the Pro coolly walking away as an explosion detonates behind them; each class has its variation beyond this). To unlock this gear, a player had to participate in the Steam Summer Camp promotion, making specific in-game achievements in various games to earn tickets that can be redeemed for various prizes (at 3 tickets each). The Summer Gear was one of these prizes. Category:Characters Category:Pros Category:What